Heroes Lost and Heroes Found
by Cahayafosc
Summary: SYOC closed-A strange force field has swept across the world. Every hero under the age of 21 has disappeared, and the face of the planet is guarded by a shield that won't let anybody over the age of 21 through. It's up to Batman and the rest of the Justice League to put together a new team destined to find, and defeat the enemy, unltimately releasing all the trapped heroes.
1. Heroes Lost

**Ok, so I am doing an SYOC. Please send in only one character, and remember, I cannot accept all characters. **

**Cave, Aug 1st**

Robin POV:

It was nearing the end of summer, and the team had thoroughly exhausted every possible thing to do. Not only were there no incoming missions, but Wally had cleared out the pantry and Connor had broken the Xbox in a fit of rage. So now, there was nothing to do but sit and watch the static on the TV, which they were all doing in their own way. Superboy and Miss Martian were debating whether the static sounded better turned up or down, until Wally tripped over a cord while being chased by Artemis and slammed into an unsuspecting Connor. No sooner had this happened, that the 4 were engaged in a full out fight. Robin sighed. Worse things had happened. From the corner of the room, Aqualad looked up from his book just long enough to give him a sympathetic smile, before burying himself back into the pages.

"Come on guys, this is so boring, isn't there anything to do?"

The squabbling group looked up in surprise. Robin always had something to do, to tell the truth. However, this appeared to be the one day where batman hadn't given him and challenging algorithms to solve or cases to crack.

"I mean really, there has to be something to do besides fighting."

Artemis separated herself from the clump to perch on the edge of Robin's chair.

"Well, Boy Wonder, got any fabulous ideas?"

The truth was, no he didn't have any ideas, but that didn't mean he couldn't think of any.

"We could… go to the beach?"

"Yeah, and get scorched to death in the 110 degree weather?"

"Or the pool?"

"Kaldur accidentally drained it," Artemis said with a glare towards Aqualad's direction.

In response, he simply pretended not to notice.

"How about the movies."

"You know, that's not a half bad idea.

Artemis turned to the rest.

"What do you guys think about going to a movie?"

M'gann immediately floated up in excitement.

"A movie! They went to those all the time in "Hello Megan"!"

I guess that's ok," Superboy grudgingly accepted.

"Fine with me," Wally agreed skidding to a stop in the center of the room.

So it was with excitement that the group set out towards the local theater.

**Happy Harbor Theater, Aug 1****st**

The team filed into their seats, each holding assorted amounts and types of food. M'gann and Artemis gossiped quietly before the movie began, while the boys watched the commercials in the silence. By the time the opening credits ended, everyone was silent. They were quickly absorbed quickly, and it was a shock to all when a loud speaker came on and the movie reel stopped turning.

"Warning: There is an unidentified force approaching Happy Harbor. Please evacuate to your homes and do NOT come out. We repeat, do NOT come out."

The team glanced at each other, eyes wide, before hurrying to change into their costume. By the time they had reassembled, they were the only ones left. The lights were still out in the theater, and a glow stick from Robin lit up the cavernous room.

He was also the first to speak.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I think the best person to ask is Batman."

The team nodded, all agreeing for once. Robin quickly opened a screen on his holopad and dialed Batman. He picked up immediately.

"You've heard of the force, I would think."

"Batman, do you know what it is?"

"It isn't identified, we sent the Green Lanterns out but they're not picking up anything except zeta traces. We're not sure what that means It's possible that Is a something meant to teleport, but it has left behind everything in its path. Not a single person reported missing."

"That's strange… something should have been picked up…"

**The Batcave, Aug. 1****st**

"I agree, but you must stay inside. We don't know what it will do."

"Agreed. We should… Oh crap!"

A tiny shred of panic inched it's way into Batman's heart.

"Robin? Robin what's happening over there!"

The screen shook wildly, jerking upward for just a single second, but long enough to allow Batman to see the glimmering yellow force field pass through the walls of the building, heading straight towards the team.

Robin's voice could be heard again, calling out to the team.

"Run! We don't know what it will do! Miss M, no!"

To Batman's horror, he could see through the video that Miss Martian had literally disappeared when the force touched her. Aqualad was next, followed by Superboy, Artemis, and then Wally. Finally it was just Robin, and he just couldn't go fast enough.

"Batman, Bruce, I'm sorry, promise me that you'll-"

But Robin was cut off as he disappeared too. The video shut off. Batman reached a hand toward the screen, panic now evident in his features.

"Dick…"

He clenched his fist, about to punch it straight through the damned computer when another call came in. He answered, hoping it would be the kids again, only to be assailed with more bad news from the 2 Green Lanterns.

"Batman."

"Report."

"There is a force field surrounding the earth. We have discovered that only those under the age of 221 can go through, no exceptions. We should be able to figure out what happened if we can get the team to-"

"There is no team."

"What, Batman are you-"

"The team is gone. Disappeared. The force field took them."

An alert popped up in the corner of the screen.

"And according to this, so did every other hero under the age of 21."

"What do we do then Batman?"

"There is a high likelihood that all the missing heroes are outside of earth, somewhere in space. There is only one thing to do. We need a new team. I will gather one."

"Batman, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more serious."

**Ok, so as you and tell, I am doing an SYOC. The description is under the title. The form is on my profile. Please send in only one character, boys are part f our species too, remember that. I can't have all girls. I will probably be accepting around 8 characters, so make yours as detailed as possible, I will be selecting on character depth, not first come first serve. The contest will be up for about a week before I close it and select the winner, but please remember I cannot accept everyone, so please don't be mad at me if yours isn't selected. Also, remember, no Mary-Sue's or Gary-Stu's. Have fun submitting. **


	2. Heroes Found

**The Watchtower Conference Room, Aug. 5****th**

The group of Leaguers instantly fell silent when Batman strode into the room. Somehow, he seemed even darker than usual. Then again, he had seemed like that ever since the Team disappeared.

"Batman, are you-?" Wonder Woman started.

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I have found a team leader." He pulled up 2 pictures on the computer screen. "A beta, too."

Wonder Woman squinted up at the screen. "You are sure they are not too young?"

"They both have experience. The leader has been a hero since the age of 10, only recently retiring, and the beta has also been a hero for a period of time."

"That's all very well, Batman, but you haven't even told us their names."

In response, he turned and zoomed in on the picture on the left. It was a young girl, who looked to be around the age of 15, with blond hair and electric green eyes.

"This is Alexis Fleet, soon to be leader of the team. She goes by the codename, Olympia."

He then zoomed in on the 2nd picture. It was another girl, who looked to be around the same age as Olympia. She had long, blond hair and grey eyes.

"This is Meredith Falan, soon to be the beta of the team. She goes by the codename, Sybil."

'Any questions, concerns, complaints?"

No one made a sound.

"That's what I thought."

Without another word, Batman turned and walked out of the room.

The League sat in silence for a time, before Wonder Woman finally brought up a conversation point.

"I am not sure this is the best idea. We are bringing a group of new teens, many of whom have had no experience in the field, and thrusting them head first into a crisis. Surely there must be some way to bypass the field, some way to get to space."

In response, Green lantern John Stewart simply shook his head.

"This is the only way? This just.. wrong!"

"Diana, we have to get those kids back!"

Those stinging words from the normally easy going Flash stopped her speech in its tracks. She slowly sat down.

The Flash continued.

"So we all agree that we will carry this plan out?"

In response, every single Leaguer raised their hands.

"Then we better start searching for new heroes."

**Atlanta, Aug. 6****th**

The former hero Olympia sat on the freshly mowed lawn of her aunt's house, enjoying the late afternoon sun. Though everything seemed perfectly normal, she knew there was one thing out of place. Without turning around, she stood up and greeted the person behind her.

"I know you're there, and I know who you are. I'm not a hero anymore, and I don't intend to become one again anytime soon."

Batman came out from behind the house, not bothering to hide anymore.

"I think, under the circumstances, you might change your mind."

"Well please, try to convince me."

"Come with me."

She followed him to his car, getting in without a second glance back at the house.

"Your aunt-"

"Won't even care if I'm gone."

"Good. Let's go."

**The Batmobile, Aug. 6****th**

"So, now that we're alone would you mind telling me what is so important that I need to become a hero again?"

"6 days ago, a strange force swept across the world. Nothing happened as a result, excepting one thing."

"And that was?"

"Every superhero under the age of 21 disappeared. This included the team. All leads point to them being in outer space."

"Well if that's the problem, why can't you just go out and get them?"

"At the same time that this occurred, a force field appeared around the Earth. Only those under the age of 21 may pass through."

Suddenly, Alexis understood.

"You want to form a new team! One that will go and save the teenage heroes!"

"Yes."

"And you want me to be on it."

"Yes."

"But… after what happened, I don't know if I can."

"They need you."

"Surely they can do this without me."

"No, they can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because, you have been chosen to be the leader."

A look of shock appeared on her face.

"You want me… ME… to be the leader of this new team?"

"Yes. Will you accept?"

She only thought about it for a second before she had reached a decision.

"Yes. I have to do what is right."

"Good. Then it is time for the next step."

"What is the next step?"

"We are going to pick up your beta."

"My beta? Who is it?"

"You will see."

They sat in silence for a good 15 minutes before Alexis suddenly jerked in realization.

"This is the way to get to… no, that's impossible."

So Alexis sat back, convinced that that couldn't be happening… until she understood that yes, it was happening. Batman pulled into the driveway of a person she knew well. Alexis hoped she wouldn't be too shocked.

**Atlanta, Aug. 6****th**

Meredith wasn't surprised to see the Batmobile pull up outside her home. She had expected this to happen eventually. She just didn't expect the girl who she had been best friends with for years to get out right behind him.

"Alexis!?"

"Um, ha, yeah, I can explain."

Batman interrupted.

"I will be doing the explaining. Get in the car."

All 3 climbed into the Batmobile, and talking commenced almost as soon as they picked up speed.

"So, the reason you came was?"

"Olympia, explain."

Olympia sighed, turning to Sybil.

'So, do you remember a few days ago, how that weird force-field thingy went through us?"

Sybil nodded.

"Well, it apparently teleported every hero under the age of 21, most likely into outer space. They need us to get them."

"Why can't the League get them? Oh wait, I see. There is an opposite force blocking everyone over the age of 21 from escaping the planet's surface."

Batman finally cut in.

"Correct, Sybil."

"So, then, how many others have you recruited?"

"You are the second."

"The second? So just me and Alexis. Why us?"

"You have an important job. I want you to be Olympia's beta."

"Her second in command?"

"Yes."

"Sybil it will be just like old times!"

"I'm in."

"Good. Then it's time to select the rest of the team."

**Ok, just wanted to say that OC submissions are now officially closed. I was planning on having the official character list up today, but I got such an overwhelming amount of submissions that I haven't even been able to sort out a final list. So, this is a filler chapter, where I have introduced the captain and second in command. Basically, this team's season 1 Aqualad and Robin. Olympia is my oc, and Sybil is perriwnkle14's oc. Please review! It means a lot to me. **


	3. FInal Team List

Ah, I'm so sorry guys! I got all of these amazing submissions and it took me forever to sort them, and in the end I ended up with 11! However, I wanted an even number, so I added one more and finally, I have the final list! Please don't kill me if yours wasn't accepted, I tried to include a smany as I thought I could. Anyway, the first chapter should be up soon. :)

Team List:

Leader: Alexis Fleet (Olympia)

Beta: Meredith Falan (Sibyl)

- Azeneth Croson (Psychopath)

- Drew Eiric Hamsey (E-Com)

- Isaac Jefferson (Fang)

- Velbert Koniro (Biomass)

- Maxine "Max" Wendy Jackson (Shift)

- Jemma Archer (Wind Dancer)

- Shirley Moana (Cherrybomb)

- Beauregard "Beau" Corbett Childress (Hick)

- David Sarvaan (Impact)

- Mai Rinekof (Frozen Force)


	4. The Team Expands

**Ok, so as penance for spending such a horribly long amount of time on deciding who would be on the team, I decided to crank out the next two introductions today. Azeneth was created by simplysubtle, while Drew is the character of Madame Hisakata. Please review. I promise it will make me update more quickly. **

**The Mountain, Aug. 8th**

Olympia flopped down in a chair across from Sybil with a sigh.

"Well, that's the last of them! I think we have finally put together a suitable team!"

Sybil grinned in response. For the past 2 days, it had seemed like all they had been allowed to do was look through profiles of potential young heroes. Finally, after spending long, exhausting hours poring over "resumes" as they called them, they had finally scraped together a team of 10 young soon to be heroes. Meredith picked up the top page.

"Is this the first on? Azeneth Croson?"

Alexis bent over to look at the picture.

"Yeah, we're supposed to get her and this other one named Drew Hamsey today."

She checked her watch.

"Actually, we should be leaving about now. We're going to Bludhaven first, and then we have to catch a flight to Las Vegas."

Meredith groaned.

"I'm so tired of this. At least we know it's for the good of the world."

"You got it Meredith. It's just like old times."

"As long as it doesn't end like old times…"

**Bludhaven, Aug. 8****th**

Azeneth sighed, relaxing on her bed. Despite the rundown look of the room, paint peeling off the walls and dirt in small piles on the floor, she couldn't help being grateful that she wasn't living with her parents any more. Despite the poor living conditions, staying with her friends was so much more enjoyable. She hated thinking back to her life before she left. Especially her stupid stepmother… A voice broke through her reveries.

"Azeneth? There's 2 girls here to see you… I don't know them?"

She sat up, slightly confused. She couldn't remember inviting anyone over recently, and she couldn't remember the last time she had met someone her friends didn't know. She wasn't exactly someone you would call a people person.. Regardless of their nature, she went out into the hallway anyway. Standing just outside the screen door were 2 girls, both with blond hair. They looked very alike, yet at closer look she could see that one girl actually had grey eyes, while the other had green.. and was the green eyed girl… glowing? She shook her head. No that wasn't possible unless… Before she could finish her thoughts, the glowing girl spoke up.

"You're Azeneth right?"

Azeneth eyed her coldly.

"Yes. And you are?"

"My name is Alexis and this is Meredith." She pointed to the grey eyed girl. "There is something we need to discuss. If you would follow me."

Alexis turned and walked towards a waiting car, fully expecting Azeneth to follow her. She shook her head. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her friends shaking their heads no, but she ignored them. It's not like she had anything better to do. She followed the pair to their car.

This time, Meredith spoke up.

"We would like to propose an… opportunity for you."

"Which is?"

She wasn't really the kind who played guessing games.

"We'd like you to join a team of young superheroes."

Azeneth almost laughed. They wanted _her_ to join a team?

"Fat chance of that. If you didn't notice, I'm not much of a team player…"

Alexis cut in.

"Look Azeneth, this is very important. It's a life and death mater! Perhaps some background would be in order," she muttered.

She typed in some commands on a small computer in the car. A video immediately popped up. It showed a large yellow field sweeping across a small town.

"Do you remember the force that swept across the world a few days ago?"

Azeneth nodded. How could she not? Things like that didn't happen every day..

"Well, as you might have heard, it did absolutely nothing. Or so the public thinks. In reality, when it came in contact with any superhero under the age of 21, they simply disappeared. We don't know what caused it, but we do have an idea of where they are."

She hit a few more buttons, and a new video popped up. It seemed to be from the point of view of an astronaut, where a large glowing purple sphere surrounded the earth.

"This encircles the entire Earth, and is impassible to any over the age of 21. Behind it, there is a large space craft which Is where we would imagine the young heroes are being held. The team we are forming will be used to retrieve the other heroes at all costs. They are crucial to saving the world. Now that you know this.. will you join?"

It took only a second of contemplation before Azeneth made her choice.

"I'll go."

And without looking back, she stepped into their car.

**Las Vegas, Aug. 8****th**

Drew Eiric Hamsey was sitting alone in her bedroom when the doorbell rang. She had been concentrating hard on studying computer hacking, and was slightly annoyed at the interruption. However, the fact that she was the only one home meant that she was responsible for answering the door, so she abandoned her latest project and walked out into the main hall.

Through the frosted glass window next to the door, she could see the vague, shadowy form of 3 girls, 1 standing calmly in front while the other 2 argued behind her. They looked about her age, and from their stance she could tell though they meant no harm, they did mean business. So she opened the door.

The girl in front stepped forward. Drew did a quick once over, noting the girls slightly glowing skin. _Strange. That certainly isn't normal, _she thought. Behind her, the 2 squabbling girls, one with grey eyes and blond hair and the other with brown hair and emerald eyes, stopped their fighting with one final glare before turning to face the door. The girl in front spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Alexis. You're Drew, I suppose?"

Drew quickly pulled out her cellphone. Quick portable speech, at her service. Her voice seemed to come out of the phone.

"Yeah, that's me."

The 2 girls in the back looked slightly surprised at her method of communication, but Alexis didn't even bat an eye. Drew's phone seemed to speak again.

"You knew about my powers already, didn't you? And who exactly are you?"

Alexis smiled, before pulling out a portable wrist computer. She typed in a few commands.

"Well, I am the leader of a newly formed superhero team. The girl with the blond hair, that's my second in command. Her name's Meredith. And the other, she's our first recruit, Azeneth. Since I know you're probably wondering why we're here, I'll give you the answer straight and simple. We need you. You and many others. You might remember that force field that swept across the Earth? Well.. darn. Wait.

An alarm seemed to go off from Alexis's computer.

"We're out of time, it would seem. We have to go. The only question is, will you go with us? We can explain everything on the way to the airport."

Drew considered for just a moment before she made her decision. Her voice echoed from the speakers.

"I'll do it. I've already told my mother through her phone, so everything is set. Let's go."

And she followed the others to the car.


End file.
